


Perfect

by lonewolfsong



Series: Flowers for Valentine's [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfsong/pseuds/lonewolfsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years. Hiccup and Jack had been together for four years. It had been an amazing time filled with first for the couple. But now it was time for the two of them to take the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

A burgundy rose. A white carnation. A daisy. A tulip.

A new flower found it’s way into vase on Hiccup’s desk everyday, just like every February. He had come to expect it. On the last day of January, he’d put out an empty vase and a flower with a note would appear in it by morning without fail. He and Jack never talked about it. It had become as natural as a good morning kiss in their relationship, an inevitable given. Each flower was pressed between the pages of a thick book and glued into a scrapbook next to the note it came with.

A red rose had the note, “I love you. Will you go out with me?” next to it. A tulip’s note said, “I’ve become an addict to your love.” A red camilla told him that, “You steal more of my heart everyday.”

Jack and Hiccup had been going out for 4 years now and while the two did have their differences, their relationship was a happy one. They’re fights could get ugly, but they never lasted long. They relied on each other too much to draw them out. And when things got tough, they faced it together, hand in hand.

 

***

“Jack, it’s time to get up!” Something light and fluffy hit the white haired man’s face. He grunted in annoyance at it before rolling over and pulling his blanket closer. “Oh no you don’t.” Suddenly cold assaulted him on all sides as his blanket was ripped away from him.

“Hiccy…” Jack whined. He slowly sat up and rubbed one eye and gazed sleepily at his lover with the other. Hiccup sighed and lightly kissed his forehead. Jack always looked ridiculously cute when he got up in the morning.

Hiccup pointed to a pile of clothes on the night stand. “Hurry and get dress. We’re going to be late.” He got up from the bed and moved to the microwave crammed in the corner of their dorm to make coffee for Jack.

“Late? Late for what?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. Our anniversary. Don’t tell me you forgot!” Hiccup teased him in good nature. They both knew that neither of them would ever forget such an important day.

“Me? Forget our anniversary? You must be forgetting, the only reason today is our anniversary is because I confessed to you.” He got up and wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s waist from behind, giving his cheek a quick peck.

Hiccup gently pushed his face away from his. “Go brush your teeth or something. Your morning breath is terrible.”

“Is that really all you have to say?” Jack’s voice was a low murmur as he turned him around. He cupped Hiccup’s cheek in his hand and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Ew, gross! Dog breath.” He playfully pushed him away and grabbed his nose, waving away the bad smell. Jack smirked and kissed his cheek one last time before heading to the bathroom, presumably to brush his teeth. 

Hiccup smiled affectionately as he watched him go. When he was sure Jack was in the bathroom, he turned to his desk and pulled a small satin box out of his desk drawer and opened it. Tucked away inside it was silver ring with small snowflakes carved all around it. It was simple, elegant, and unquestionably Jack-like.It was perfect. Hiccup’s face softened as he imagined his boyfriend’s reaction. He was perfect.

The bathroom door clicked as it was opened and Hiccup quickly shoved the box in his pocket.

“Hic, is the coffee ready?” As if on queue, the microwaved let out a happy little series of beeps before falling silent.

“I just need to let it drip.” He quickly pulled the measuring cup out of the microwave and began to fix Jack his cup of caffeine. Once it was dripping, he pulled Hiccup into a hug.

“Let me kiss you properly.” Their lips found each other and Hiccup couldn’t help but smile. Everything in their relationship may have fallen into place and fit like an old glove, but Hiccup would never ever get use to Jack’s kisses. They were every bit as sweet and passionate and he was himself and Hiccup could taste his wintermint toothpaste. After a while, they parted and Jack nuzzled his neck.

“Come on. We need to leave soon.” Hiccup ran a hand through Jack’s hair.

“Do we have to? I’m so comfortable.”

“Yes, we really have to.” He untangled himself from the other arms. Jack grumbled and grabbed his coffee and clothes before going back to the bathroom. Hiccup touched the small lump in his pocket.

Today had to be perfect.

 

***

Every Valentine’s Day, the couple did the same thing without fail. Breakfast at the same small cafe, lunch was a picnic at the park, a movie that both of them loved back at home, and then they went to the Valentine’s Day Carnival that was held in the park each year and have something there for dinner while they played around.

But this year would be slightly different. When the carnival began to close and the couple made their way to the exit, Hiccup couldn’t help but feel nervous. He ran his fingers over the box and bit his lip. This was a big step for both of them. Was this really something he should do today? He glanced over at Jack and quickly made up his mind. Jack had made the first big step in their relationship. Now it was his turn to make one.

“Hey, Jack,” He started anxiously. He took a deep breath before stealing some courage. He could do this. “I don’t really want the day to end yet so… Do you mind if we walk around the park for a bit?”

“Of course not, Hic.” Jack smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

The two walked through the empty park in silence for a while. The stars dotted the sky like a thousand diamonds and seemed to wink encouragingly at Hiccup. Wind blew through the tree and made the leaves rustle as though they were cheering him on. Everything was perfect.

“Jack.” He turned to his lover and looked him in the eye. “You’re really important to me. You’re my whole world. You’re always there for me when I need you and you love me even though I’m not perfect.” He subconsciously shifted his prosthetic foot. “You take care of me, you put up with me when I’m being stubborn, and you listen to me when I’m excited about something even if it’s not something you’re not interested in.”

“Hiccup, all of a sudden-what are you-” Jack’s brow furrowed and he look at the younger man worriedly.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Hiccup interrupted him. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he looked at Jack, the person he loved more than anything, his other half. He pulled the box out of his pocket and open it so Jack could see see the ring. “Will you marry me?”

All the reaction that Hiccup had imagined, the good, the bad, the ugly, seemed to dance around in his head as he waited for Jack to react. He was ready for everything.

Except for him to start laughing.

At first Jack tried to hold them back. He bit his lip and covered his mouth, shaking with the effort of not laughing. But then a few bubbled out and the damn broke open. He laughed so hard he doubled over. and was a gasping for breath.

“Jack? Jack are you okay? You’re kinda scaring me.”

He wiped tears from his eyes and tried to stop laughing. “Oh god, I’m sorry Hiccup it’s just-” His giggles interrupted him and he doubled over again. When he calmed down again, he pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Hiccup. “We must be made for each other.”In his hand was a small black box, just like the one in Hiccup’s. Jack opened it and Hiccup began to laugh with him. Inside it was a gold ring just like the one Hiccup had gotten for him except flames were carved in it.

“We must be!” Hiccup beamed at his boyfriend- no, fiance. Jack took his hand and put on the ring and Hiccup did the same for him. They fit perfectly.

Tears fell from both of their eyes as they gazed at each other in adoration. Hiccup wrapped his arms around jack and pulled him into a kiss. His fingers knotted themselves in soft white locks of hair and he felt Jack’s fingers do the same.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
